gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuchi
Mizuchi is one of the main antagonists of Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, he was created from Orochi's ADN in WAREZ. Profile He is a clone of Orochi made by WAREZ. It is unknown how he was exactly created, but it is implied that he possessed a part of Orochi's spirit. The body he possesses is a black-haired boy, believed to not be of Orochi blood. If he is defeated, his body will disintegrate, unable to contain the deity's power any longer. In his ending, the spirit part of the deity merges with its host and releases Orochi in the world again. Mizuchi was a Soul Gaia and he will let them return to nothingness. Story Metal Slug 11 Percier in the future creates another clone of Mizuchi naming him "Mizuchi 2", he was a real challenge for PF Squad but he gots defeated and killed anyways. The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Mizuchi is the main antagonist of this game, in the KoF Canon, Orochi's soul has been re-released this time by Kukri to start with what it seems to be a resurrection of the enemies that Verse was holding, to help Orochi maintaining a body without a catalyst, Kukri created a bio-body based on Orochi's body, then he renamed Orochi to Mizuchi to temporally avoid some plot until the tournament goes to its climax. After the defeat of Antonov, Mizuchi appears and look at Kyo and Iori with an anger face, after a talk between the three of them, Mizuchi says that he's not Orochi anymore, his name is now Mizuchi, in battle he proves that he gained much power becoming much stronger than he was in 1997 by defeating most of the fighters that tried to stop him, Iori and Leona uses as a last methood to beat him become Orochi Leona and Orochi Iori but it was useless, Mizuchi manages to control them on their Orochi form. Once Kyo and Shun'ei rescued Iori and Leona with the help of Marco, Ralf and Clark, Mizuchi attacks the both of them; when he though things will finally go on his side, Iori, Leona and Chizuru attacks him from behind as a distraction to help Kyo and Shun'ei with their final attack on which finally put an end to Orochi and its plots for good, once Mizuchi's body explodes, Orochi's soul appears yelling in pain to then vanish from existence, Orochi is finally dead. Theme Music *Mizuchi ~ Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Also used in Metal Slug 11 during Mizuchi 2's fight) *Mizuchi (Arrange) ~ Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *Bio-God Clone (Final Boss Mizuchi) ~ The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Appearances Metal Slug 11 He appears as a boss on Mission 9. Capcom vs SNK 3: Fighters' Spirit Mizuchi is a playable character on this installement. The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Mizuchi is the true Final Boss of the 15h KoF Tournament. Differences with Orochi *His voice *His eyes *His sun mark on his chest is more exaggerated. *In the intro, instead of looking like Chris at the beginning, it looks more like a small Orochi with bluish black hair in a fetal position. *He is a little paler than Orochi. *It is often noticed that his physique is smaller than Orochi's. Gallery File:Mizuchi VS.png|VS Portrait (PS3) File:Mizuchi-NGBC Xbox.png|VS Portrait (Xbox 360) File:NGBC-Mizuchi xbox.png|Victory Portrait (Xbox 360) File:Screenshot 2018-02-01-01-59-50-1.png|Mizuchi is defeated (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum) See also *Orochi Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:The King of Fighters Category:Metal Slug Category:Gods Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:SNK Category:Final Bosses Category:Playable Characters